Animal Instinct
by ShadowDmn
Summary: Koenma sends the detectives to rescue possible survivors of human experimentation, they don't expect what they find. Hiei/oc Kurama/oc Be gentle, its my first story. *IS NOW BEING REVISED* Updates coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

ShadowDmn: I don't own any yu yu characters…wish I did, that would be AWESOME! **This chapter has been revised and edited. Working on the others! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**:

Whimpers of pain came from a room that was stark white and sterile, like a hospital room. However nothing that was in the room had anything to do with healing anything, quite the opposite. This is where they did the experiments on their test subjects. Scientists. They were messing with genetics. Making mutations. They made over a hundred mutations yearly, unfortunately most died within the first weeks or months if they were lucky. So far only three were successful, one of which died from an unrelated illness contracted during the first few years of life. The other two were much older, and strong. They showed great potential and were healthy…for the most part. The whimpers came from a small figure in a cage; it looked to be a human female around 18 years old. Bandages wrapped around her torso tightly, blood seeping through the bandages. She had the ears, eyes, and tail of a feline. Her hair was white and dirty. It hung to her mid back, in a snarled mess. She could hear the voices of the people in lab coats talking about her.

"How did the implant surgery go? Any reactions so far?" a female voice said.

"It went well but we don't know if it will work, we will have to do more tests." A male voice went on, "What a pathetic creature...I'm surprised it lived this long…" a growl was heard from the neighboring cage. The man scowled at the other cage and stood in front of it. The creature inside lashed out and leapt to the bars fangs gnashing, as it continued snarling and growling. This specimen was also a Female creature around 18, but with dull, dirty black hair, in much the same unclean state as the other. Her eyes at the moment were ice blue with flecks of red, more red bled into her eyes as her rage took hold. She had wolf ears and a tail.

"What's this one's problem?" the man asked.

"She's been showing aggressive behavior to everyone who touches the other one, we think that its protective behavior but we have yet to pinpoint why." The woman stated, her tone showing her disapproval.

"Why not euthanize it then?" the man stood straighter scowling at the cage, disdain clear in his tone. The woman looked appalled at the idea.

"She's a perfect specimen, one of few successes we've had here. We can't just destroy her!" the woman huffed and left the room, the man gave one last glare and left the room leaving the creatures alone for the time being.

* * *

**In Spirit World**

Koenma was stamping papers left and right hardly even looking at what he was stamping it seemed. He was hard at work when a certain ogre rushed in shouting about urgent news and it needing immediate attention. Koenma's temple pulsed in anger and he turned and stamped the ogre's face with a stamp that said "Denied".

"What do you want ogre?" the ogre, George, flinched seeing stars for a moment after the stamping.

"W-well sir, it's urgent t-t-that you look at t-this file." George handed him a portfolio full of papers, his voice faltering with fear that he might be stamped again. Koenma sighed and took the folder and scanned it briefly, then his eyes widened and he re-read the contents to make sure that he read that right.

"Ogre tell Botan that she is to bring tentai to me immediately!" the ogre rushed out the door faster than he came in, grateful for the excuse to be away from the grumpy pint-sized ruler, but Koenma took no notice. He wondered how he missed something so horrendous happening in the Ningenkai for so long. How did he not know about this? He scowled sucking his pacifier, thinking about how to handle this one.

* * *

**Back in the Lab**

The girls had been asleep only a few hours when the scientists came in and sedated them before they had a chance to retaliate so they could take them for experiments. When they woke they were hooked up to endurance tests. The dark one woke to find she was chained to a treadmill hooded up to a machine that monitored her vitals. She saw a scientist and lunged only to get shocked. Her body jerked and she yelped caught by surprise. She had been through this before but she would never submit completely and if she could get a bite or two in before they beat her then she would, she didn't care. They were monsters, she knew this. Even though she was raised by their hands, she knew what they did was wrong. She bared her fangs to the man in a snarl. They jabbed her with a needle while she was distracted, as soon as they did, her blood was on fire. She felt like she was burning from the inside out. She knew what this was. They were forcing her into her other form. She heard screaming in the room, and was surprised when she realized it was her making that sound. Her body changed shape morphing and stretching, until in her place was a black wolf with one blue eye and one red eye. They turned the treadmill on and the wolf ran with it, knowing if she were to stop the machine she was on would shock her until she ran again.

The light one was being restrained in another room, she was in standing position her wrists and ankles tethered as they tested something in her back and they were also analyzing her body's regeneration, seeing how fast her wounds would heal. They did this by making incisions and timing her regeneration rate. She wasn't sure what the surgery was about the other day but she knew it couldn't be good. She hissed at them trying to bite or scratch but her restraints kept her from moving too much, and the scientists laughed at her attempts. One man jabbed a needle roughly into her side and smirked at her. She roared and lunged futilely at him, attempting to get her fangs around his arm. Her body started to feel heavy, and her hearing was muffled, as if there were cotton in them. She scowled, and pulled weakly at her restraints. Her vision swam and she swayed, objects became shadows as darkness crept into her vision, before finally going black as she lost consciousness.

* * *

**Koenma's office**

The spirit detectives all stood in front of the Prince of spirit world's desk, the toddler-formed ruler glanced around at each of them before addressing them. Yusuke's hair was messed up and he was in his pajamas, as was Kuwabara. Yusuke didn't look very happy, and Kuwabara looked like he was going to fall asleep. Kurama was only wearing pants and it looked like he had been dragged out of the shower, his flaming locks still damp and clinging to his face, neck and chest. He kept occasionally peeling stray locks from his face. Hiei looked the way he always did.

"This had better be good!" Yusuke yelled. Koenma glared at him irritated, his eyebrow twitching in a familiar way.

"I assure you Yusuke, that this is very important. There is something going on in the Ningenkai that I need you to deal with ASAP."

"In the human world? Is it another invasion?" Kuwabara asked worriedly, his sleep-fog temporarily clearing.

"Yeah, I've been waiting to kick some demon butt." Yusuke grinned, rubbing his palms together in anticipation, his mind wandering to how he would take his frustration out on said demons.

"No, I'm afraid not. It's much more complicated than that. There aren't any demons involved that I know of. Just humans. Understand that this is not an ordinary case and even we in spirit world aren't sure what's going on exactly." Yusuke frowned at this, nearly pouting at the idea of demon-bashing being a no-go. Kuwabara looked confused and lost, his fog returning and the hamster wheel in his mind not turning fast enough-perhaps the hamster was on strike. Kurama looked intrigued, it was not often that they had a case that _didn't _involve demons. He tilted his head curiously at Koenma, waiting for more information. Hiei, well he just seemed unsurprised and disinterested, leaning in a corner and glaring at the opposite wall.

Seeing that he wasn't going to be interrupted again, Koenma continued. "From what we have on file, we understand that there is an organization hidden in Kyoto that is doing experiments-"

"What do scientists have to do with the spirit world if they're all human?" Kuwabara interrupted. Koenma's eyebrow twitched and his temple pulsed, he contemplated using his stamp on Kuwabara, but decided against it.

"They are doing experiments on other humans, most likely against their will!" he shouted. The group looked surprised. Kurama was the next to speak up.

"Do you know what kind of experiments?" Koenma sighed tiredly.

"Unfortunately, no. We have no clue. But whatever it is can't be good and I need you to investigate and evacuate the humans that survived the experiments." Hiei scoffed at that.

"If any survived at all." At this Koenma sighed.

"Yes, you could very well have a point. You are to report any and all things you discover there, we need full documentation." With that he gave them the coordinates and sent them through a portal -after allowing them to compose themselves, or in other words dress appropriately- into Kyoto with direct orders NOT to kill any of the humans no matter how cruel. This was directed mostly to the impulsive fire demon, to which said fire demon shrugged.

* * *

**In the lab (several hours later)**

The dark one woke to find that she was back in her cage. She remembered running, she ran and ran until she became exhausted from shocks and the strain on her body and she must've passed out. The drug must've worn off because she was back in her original form. They could also change naturally, if their bodies became under too much strain or exhaustion or if they became really emotional. The difference was, it didn't hurt. The transformation was only painful when forced. She sat up and looked around. Her sister, the light one, was missing. True they weren't biological sisters but they were born in the same place on the same day, in the lab 18 years prior, and grew up together. She looked frantically around not seeing her in her cage. She let out a panicked howl and perked her ears listening for an answer. It came in a faint mew from above her. She was relieved; her sister had been moved to the cage above her. Knowing now that she was safe for now, she relaxed. She whined softly at the other girl, trying to coax more of a response out of her. She didn't get one, It was then that she heard a crash down at the end of the hall outside the room, shouts could be heard and the alarm went off. She covered her sensitive ears and whimpered. Her sister did the same. Her eyes were wide in fear, and her heart raced. Within minutes the doors burst open. Three of five head scientists came in frantically and bustled around the room trying to gather what was important. One put on thick gloves and tried to open her cage to muzzle her, another did the same with the cage above her. She heard her sister gasp as she was dragged out of the cage by her throat. She saw red. Her lip curled in a feral snarl and she lunged at the man's throat in front of her. She missed and got his shoulder. She tore into the soft flesh and growled viciously, he gave a shocked angry yell and tried to pry her off. The other saw her sister latch onto the man and also saw the third scientist come up behind her sister with a taser. She twisted in the grasp of the woman who had her throat, and when the grip faltered she slashed at the woman's eyes, hissing viciously. She turned towards her sister.

"Watch out!" she shouted. The dark haired girl turned in time to avoid the man with the taser, and jumped to her sister's side, snarling. It was at that moment that a group of four strangers into the room.

The guys stopped at what they saw. They were wide-eyed looking at the two girls who stood in the middle of the room, wearing only what would look like hospital gowns. One covered in blood and two injured scientists shouting, a third stood close by with a taser-like device, the electricity visible at the end, a low popping sound being emitted. Kuwabara was the first to speak.

"I thought Koenma said there weren't goin' to be any demons?" he gaped looking at the two girls, one with blood dripping from her mouth, baring her fangs at the man with a taser.

"Hn. Baka, those aren't demons." Hiei scoffed, turning his gaze on the same females, his eyes narrowing.

"What're you talkin' about shorty?" Kuwabara yelled, getting angry. His confusion apparent, though he wouldn't outright admit it. "They look like demons to me!" Hiei didn't answer, not deeming the 'idiot' worthy of an explanation, this made Kuwabara twitch, his temper starting to boil, then Kurama spoke up interrupting Kuwabara's would-be rant.

"It would seem we found out what kind of experiments are going on here." Kurama stated. Kuwabara glanced at Kurama confused, his anger forgotten. Yusuke scowled understanding. Kurama sighed and decided to elaborate for Kuwabara. "These are genetically mutated humans. The scientists must have used recombinant DNA. They gave them animal DNA." He added when the younger boy didn't seem to get it. "You should use your spirit awareness, Don't you sense they're not demons?" Kuwabara's brow furrowed but he did as he was asked and blinked, finding that they were in fact human.

The girls eyed them suspiciously, but only for a moment before returning their attention to the scientists. The one who resembled a cat looked curious rather than suspicious at the newcomers. The female scientist with her face slashed, decided that escape was her best option ran swiftly out the back door. The wolf-like female watched her go with a growl, it was then that the man with the taser leapt at her and she leapt out of the way, just missing the strike by inches. The air next to her pulsed with the electricity. She snarled at the man and was about to tear out his throat when the man crumpled to the floor. She blinked and realized that one of the men had moved, he was holding a sword in the air, the hilt of which was where the scientist's temple had previously been. Her hackles went up before she noticed her sister tilt her head curiously and move towards the other males in the room.

The lighter female walked tentatively towards the red head, her head tilted in curiosity. Her sister noticed and immediately let out a warning growl, not sure about them, not trusting their intentions. The cat-like girl stopped a few feet away from Kurama and sniffed lightly. She blinked, and smiled. He too smiled gently at her, keeping his stance non-threatening.

"You smell like fox." She stated bluntly, giggling. Kurama blinked and Yusuke burst out laughing. It was then that they realized the alarm was still going off and the scientist left in the room was calling for backup on an intercom in the corner of the room.

"Umm guys I think we should be goin' soon…" Kuwabara said nervously. Kurama looked back at the girl in front of him.

"Are there any more like you two?" he asked gently. She shook her head sadly.

"They are all dead." She said quietly. The one with dark hair perked her ears suddenly and growled at the door, her ears then flattened against her head and her eyes darted nervously. "Many are coming." She looked fearful, hesitant about whether to stand and fight or to escape. Yusuke got the communicator out and yelled to Koenma about a portal. Within seconds a swirling void appeared in front of them and he and Kuwabara went towards it. The girls looked at it in horror, hissing and growling respectively. The cat-like girl looked at Kurama, when he smiled encouragingly at her; she hesitantly walked toward it, her tail swishing behind her nervously before stepping into it. Following her companion, dark-haired female approached the vortex, growling at it as if it would bite her. She spun around when the door slammed open to reveal armed security guards and other scientists, a swarm of them to say the least. It was then that one of the security guards shot her with what she assumed was a tranquillizer. She yelped and her vision blurred, she swayed and felt arms wrap around her and lift her up. She could smell something that was entirely new to her, but called to her bestial nature. It was a scent that was earthy and wild, she liked it. Perhaps it was what a forest smelled like. She looked up and the last thing she saw before darkness took her was a pair of crimson eyes.

* * *

Well that's the end of the first chapter how did you like it? This is my first story, be nice but constructive criticism is welcome. Read and Review!

P.S. the reason I haven't used names for the girls is because they don't have any, being created in a lab, they never were named. Don't worry that will come later.


	2. Authors Note

I'm sorry about not updating, but I've had a lot to deal with, and until now I was working a lot

I'm sorry about not updating, but I've had a lot to deal with, and until now I was working a lot. Fortunately, or unfortunately –depending on how you look at it– I quit that job just the other day for good reason too! Damn it! Ugh! Now I have to find another job so I can pay living expenses…so I'm terribly sorry but I'm not sure I will be able to update so soon. Forgive me?? I'll try to update as soon as I can. But until then… I wanna thank those of you who reviewed my story.

CanItrustyou: Thanks, I'm glad you think its great so far!

Savior908: Thanks, you really think its original? I feel special!

summonergirl001:Thank you for the advice. I will use that for the next chapter! Constructive criticism is always welcome, for me anyway. I'm glad you think it's a good story though, thanks!!

Unfortunately, that's all the reviewers I have…sniff well anyway, thanks for the reviews! This encourages me to write more for the story, knowing now that I don't totally suck!! Btw if anyone has any suggestions for a title, I would love some help. Nothing is coming to me. Lol, again sorry for not updating sooner but like I said, I have a lot to take care of first…but then again w/o my job I have some time on my hands between applications, so I'll try, k? L8RZ!! waves enthusiastically at screen

ShadowDmn


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED AND EDITED**

SD: Sorry guys for taking so long to update I have had MAJOR technical problems with this computer, and my laptop got fried during a lightning storm, it's been one thing after another…*cries*

Hiei: Baka onna.

SD: what was that? *twitch* did you say something?

Hiei: Hn.

SD: That's what I thought. Anyway, I don't own yu yu hakusho no matter how much I wish I did…Again I apologize for taking so long to update, it probably would've been sooner if I hadn't gotten a little angry at the computer guy who was _supposed_ to fix it, which he made it worse. I can't even hear sounds on my computer...something about mixers not being installed. w/e I'm ranting. I wanted to thank more of my reviewers for…well reviewing! lol

Alkitty: Thanks! I'm glad you think it's good!

Thewhitetragicwolfsayanab: Sorry I left ya hangin, here's ur update!

KuraiGaara: Ooh! Thanks, I'm gonna use that title! I like it! Brilliant u say? *ego inflates*

Bronkamuffin: Thanks! Yay! ppl care!

TickleMeButterfly: LMAO! Thank you, I'm glad u liked it.

SD: Thanks for all the reviews it makes me feel special! On to the story! Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After passing through the portal, the team landed in heap on the floor of Koenma's office, well Yusuke and Kuwabara did anyway.

"Dammit! Kuwabara, GET OFF ME!" Yusuke yelled from under the larger teen.

"It's not like I meant to land on you Urameshi…" Kuwabara said as he moved off of his team mate. Koenma rolled his eyes turning his attention to the rest of the group. The cat hybrid was glancing around the office curiously before her counterpart in the arms of the shorter man caught her attention, a worried expression crossed her face, her tail swishing and ears flat on her head. She moved immediately to her companions side.

"What happened?" she asked, seeing her friend unconscious and in wolf form.

He didn't answer immediately, instead he deposited his charge on the sofa in the office, none too gently. He pulled an object out of his pocket and held it up. It was the dart he pulled from the wolf. He set it on Koenma's desk and walked away stand in the corner. The cat nodded understanding and sat next to the wolf, moving her head to her lap and began stroking her head gently. Koenma perked up and cleared his throat turning to address the detectives.

"These are the only survivors?" he seemed puzzled, when his team nodded-grim expressions on their faces- he sighed before turning to address the conscious female. "If you don't mind, I'd like to ask your names?" the cat cocked her head to the side, confused.

"Names? We don't have names…" she blinked, tugging at the edges of her hospital gown, suddenly self-conscious. It was then they came to realize their state of dress, or lack thereof. Kuwabara was the first to blush and avert his eyes, going red to the tips of his ears. Yusuke only grinned, until he was swatted by Botan, who had just entered the room. He scowled before averting his gaze, followed by Kurama-who politely turned his back. Hiei hadn't really been looking at them to begin with, choosing instead to glare out the window. Koenma cleared this throat and tugged on his collar.

"No names? Well we'll have to fix that. First let's get you some, proper clothes." With that he turned to Botan and asked her to bring some women's clothes and take the girls to get them dressed. No sooner had he let the words fall from his mouth, the bubbly bluenette bounced over to the couch and asked Kurama to carry the wolf into the adjacent room so when she awoke she wouldn't wake to a crowd of guys. Then she ushered the cat into the other room with her.

"Down to business." Koenma started. "These are the only surviving experiments?" Yusuke nodded, his face stoic.

"They were the only survivors, the scientists were trying to move them when we stumbled into the lab and found them. The cat-girl told us the others had all died. They were doing some sort of genetic experiments…" Yusuke frowned. Kurama came back in the room and Yusuke moved to sit down next to Kuwabara and proceeded to start an argument for the hell of it. The rest ignoring the antics of the younger, yet rowdier teens.

"We believe they were recombining human DNA with animals…" Kurama frowned as Koenma nodded in understanding. "What do you plan to do with them, Koenma?" Kurama asked curious.

"Well…" the infant ruler scratched his head, unsure. "They would be extremely vulnerable in demon world, so we can't send them there. And they would likely be ostracized from the community in human world, or worse." He shook his head sadly. "I could keep them here in spirit world though I think they would see it more as an imprisonment than protection…" he sighed dejectedly.

"I see." Kurama said, thinking. "What about Genkai's temple? Could they stay there? It's pretty secluded, not many people go there and there's a lot of forest that I'm sure they would appreciate."

Koenma looked back at Kurama and was about to answer when a crash came from the other room, followed by a series of snarls and growls, and a shriek he was sure came from Botan. The door to the other room burst open and a dark haired girl leapt into the room her eyes Ice blue with flecks of red. The wolf ears on the top of her head lay flat on her head. She was dressed, very haphazardly in a magenta kimono, which apparently was the focus of her fury. The white haired feline followed trying to calm her sister. She was wearing a lavender kimono very similar to the other. The poor ferry girl came out next, using the feline girl as a shield, looking very disheveled. Poor Botan's hair was a royal mess on top of her head, her kimono also in disarray.

As if realizing she was being stared at the dark haired girl turned to the group and growled before scowling at the garment she was wearing, pulling at it as her tailed swished in fury behind her, a small hole cut in the fabric to allow her tail to hang free. Yusuke being the sensitive guy he is decided to question her behavior.

"What's wrong with you?" Being blunt as always. The wolf's eyes narrowed as she glared, baring her fangs at the punk.

"She doesn't speak…" the feline answered instead. "She never bothered to learn, and none of the scientists would go near her, they said she was too feral…" the group blinked at the girl before them, then glanced at the tense wolf and silently agreed with the scientists. "What are your names?" she asked curiously, remembering they had asked hers before.

They introduced themselves, Kuwabara first-who went into a rant about how much he loved Yukina, which caused Yusuke to punch him hard, knocking Kuwabara to the floor, and he introduced himself. Next was Kurama, who also introduced Hiei, seeing as Hiei refused to speak, let alone give his name. Koenma introduced himself as Prince of the spirit world, puffing his chest out proudly, however when he was only met with a clueless tilt of the head, he deflated. Clearing his throat he changed the subject.

"Well girls..um I don't know how to say this but.." Koenma scratched his head. "You girls need a place to stay and there are only two options. One- you could stay in spirit world. You would be safest here, but it wouldn't be a normal life and you wouldn't be free to do much at all really. Option two- We could send you to human world, to live at a temple. It's secluded and you would be in the company of very nice people. You would also be safe there. I leave the choice up to you."

The feline blinked and looked at her sister questioningly. The other just snorted and walked over to her sister. The white haired girl smiled and looked at the boys. "We will go to human world. Will they be going?" she gestured to the boys. She eyed the fox curiously. He reminded her of their fox brother who hadn't lived very long. The memory of his loss still affected them, he was so young. Sensing her sadness, her wolf-sister wrapped her arms over her shoulders from behind and nuzzled her neck in a comforting gesture.

"They will escort you there and they will check up on you now and again. I also feel that you both should go through some training while you're there. You should be able to defend yourself in case there is some sort of incident. Then we'll go from there." Koenma smiled encouragingly.

When they agreed to training he sent them off with a reluctant Botan to their temporary rooms in spirit world, telling them to get a good night's sleep because they would leave in the morning for Genkai's. They boys went home as well. They had to return tomorrow to escort the girls.

There had to be more to the story than that, something about the whole thing seemed suspicious. What was the purpose of recombining DNA with animals. There had to be a reason. So Koenma decided he would do some research while the girls were doing their training. He called his ever-faithful ogre servants to him to look through the files. It would take a while, of that Koenma was sure, but he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Well thats all for now! Review plz! Tell me how it is so far, k? Thanks! Until next chappie, L8rz!


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED AND EDITED**

SD: Sorry for taking so long guys, I've been having MAJOR technical difficulties...*sweatdrop*

Owsana: Don't you mean a case of writers block?

SD: ...that too. Oh this is my newly appointed Co-authoress, she's helping me out. She's also one of my closest friends! ^_^ Anyway, I don't own yu yu hakusho! Even if I wish it so...*sigh* On with chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3:

The girls wasted no time in getting ready the next morning. They were both eager to get out of spirit world, the ogres were annoying, at least in the wolf's opinion. As nice as the rooms were, being cooped up inside was making them antsy. They were ready almost as soon as they woke up, it's not like they had any personal belongings to pack.

Botan had the pleasure of waking the girls up, or displeasure in the wolf's case. When she tried to convince the wolf to wear another Kimono, all she got was a snarled response. The other girl came to Botan's rescue and suggested that she lend the wolf one of her extra pairs of jeans and a t-shirt. She agreed readily, anything to avoid another confrontation with the more aggressive sibling.

Needless to say, the aforementioned wolf was in a bit of a better mood now that she had some more comfortable clothes to wear. The feline was a bit less picky and actually liked the kimono, thanking Botan for the clothes and beaming brightly at the blue-haired girl. The bluenette was relieved when she heard the guys in Koenma's office, although she quite liked the one girl. She led the girls down the hall.

Botan practically bounced into the room with an amused cat and an apathetic wolf trailing along behind her. When they stood in the middle of the room, they noticed that the only one who was there was Kurama. Both of the girls tilted their heads to the side and blinked in curiosity. They looked at the Reikai prince for an explanation.

Said ruler visibly twitched either in annoyance or nervousness they couldn't tell.

"It seems Kuwabara had to go to school, and Yusuke chose this day to actually attend school as well." He scoffed at that before continuing. "And Hiei...said he had better things to do than babysit." The vein in his temple pulsed, Oh yeah, that was annoyance. "So, Kurama will be the only one to escort you today, seeing as he graduated, as such is no longer attending school and doesn't have any prior engagements."

With that Kurama turned and smiled charmingly. "If you are prepared to leave, Koenma will open a portal directly to the temple gates."

The girls nodded and a resounding pop was heard as Koenma opened up the portal. The wolf scowled at the swirling vortex of colors in front of her. Kurama stifled a chuckle at her reaction, earning a glare from said wolf. He strode toward the vortex and confidently entered with the feline right behind him. The wolf cautiously approached it, her ears flat on her head as she stepped through it as well, not to be one-upped by some fox. Besides if her sister could do it, so could she.

Once they all arrived on the other side of the portal they found themselves at the bottom of a massive set of stone stairs. The wolf blinked in surprise as she felt something wet hit her nose. She looked up only to get hit with more. Curious she held out her hand and droplets of water soon collected on it. She looked from her hand to Kurama, then back to her hand. The feline looked a bit irritated at the wetness saturating her kimono. She caught on to her companions fascination quickly though, and watched as the wolf sniffed at her hand where the droplets were collecting.

"I believe she wishes to know what this is called..." she trailed off watching the water fall from the sky, her ears down, thoroughly not enjoying the experience. She shook herself slightly. Kurama blinked at this, thoroughly surprised.

"It's called rain. Do you mean that neither of you have seen rain before?" She shook her head.

"We lived in the lab, we never went outside…" she said this matter of factly.

The wolf's ears perked up and a half smirk lit her face. 'Ray-ne.' she thought to herself. She liked it. She closed her eyes and lifted her face, delighting in the feel of the water. Kurama chuckled at her reaction.

"I think she found her name." the feline declared with a small smile gracing her lips, despite her distaste in the weather. With that they started up the seemingly endless steps, intent on getting out of the rain before getting soaked. Especially the feline, as she seemed the most opposed to it. She bristled at every drop that made her hair cling to her neck and face.

It took a while to reach the top, but they were no worse for wear. Though they had slight muscle aches from the exertion, they didn't complain and weren't out of breath. Genkai stood on the front porch sipping a cup of hot tea, apparently waiting for their arrival.

The trio hastened their pace to get inside before they became soaked with rain. Genkai nodded at them as they passed her and stepped inside. The girls watched as Kurama removed his shoes, and they mimicked him, removing theirs as well. A girl wearing a sea colored kimono approached them with towels in her hands. She smiled a disarmingly friendly smile. Her hair was an aqua color and she had crimson eyes, eyes that seemed familiar to the wolf, though she shrugged it off and they each took a towel gratefully.

"Hello, I'm Yukina. It's nice to meet you." she bowed slightly. The girls bowed back and couldn't help but smile at her. They took an immediate liking to this girl. The three of them toweled themselves dry as well as they could before Yukina led them into the living room and when they each took a seat-or in Rayne's case, sat on the floor- she bowed again and turned to leave the room. "I'll get some tea." she smiled as she exited the room, passing Genkai on the way out.

"You both have clothes stored in the bedrooms, they were dropped off by some ogres late last night." the old woman stated, her face neutral. "Although we can't exactly let you go out in public anyway." She said this matter-of-factly in a tone that left no room for argument and took another sip of her tea. "Training begins sharply at dawn tomorrow. Don't. Be. Late." with that she turned and left the room.

'Rayne' shrugged and looked at her sister who blinked at the place the old master had stood. She was snapped out of her reverie by the tea that Yukina set in front of her. She blushed slightly and accepted her tea with a thank you. Rayne sipped the tea sitting on the floor with one knee bent and the other stretched out in front of her. She pondered what their training would entail.

Yukina smiled gently at the girls. "When you're finished I can show you to your rooms, if you'd like." The girls nodded simultaneously.

"Yes that would be nice." Rayne agreed silently with her counterpart. With that they finished their tea and followed Yukina.

* * *

SD: I'm sooo sorry that it was so short, I'm a bit stuck as it were...anyway, thanks to everyone who is reading. ^_^ I do need some suggestions with the name of my second OC character, and how to find the name I've come to a bit of a writer's block and can't overcome it...suggestions of any kind are appreciated. Thanks!

R&R plz!


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED AND EDITED**

SD: Hey there! ^_^ Me again. I'd like to give special thanks to Daeth101- Fox version for helping me profoundly with my writers block and naming my OC. That's not to say that the other reviews are any less appreciated. I think I answer most of them personally now that I know I can. *sweat drop* heh...

Owsana: *eating Halloween candy*

SD: ooooh...*reaches for candy* I want some!

Owsana: O.O NOOOOO! *runs away* MIIIIINE!

SD: T-T *sniff* no candy?...*crickets chirp*...I feel unloved. Well I'm working on owning yu yu hakusho, the legal aspects are slightly more complicated than I thought...

Owsana: *pops back in* Ya mean the lawyers you have bound and gagged in the basement closet...*eating a 3 musketeers bar*

SD: *innocent look* What? legal, illegal...*waves it off* Asking for exclusive rights in exchange for their lawyers didn't work out as planned...*thinks* wait a minute...how did you find out about them anyway?

Owsana: ^_^ My shiny told me! *holds up a spoon*

SD: *sweat drop* ...riiight. Anyway, as it is I don't own YYH...yet...sooo on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 4:

After the girls got settled in and knew where everything was, Yukina suggested they go out into the gardens and relax. They had a long day of rigorous training planned for tomorrow after all. They might not get a chance to really relax for a while.

Being trapped inside a laboratory for their whole lives, they know next to nothing about the outside world. The best they got was being able to smell it when a scientist opened a window or came inside after being outside doing whatever it was they did out there.

They went outside to a garden area of the temple grounds. The rain had let up; the ground was damp with puddles of rainwater. And a rainbow stretched across the sky. Both girls stared in wonder at the display of color. A minute or so passed by until Kurama joined them outside, snapping them out of their reverie.

"What is that called? It's so beautiful.." cat ears and tail twitched in merriment at the sight. Kurama chuckled at her innocence. He smiled warmly at her; she was such an intriguing creature.

"It's called a rainbow. It appears after it rains." she nodded, absorbing the information. Her sister was more interested in the nature surrounding them. She itched to shift into her wolf form and run for the sake of running. She glanced over at her sister and saw her talking to that...fox. She wrinkled her nose.

Kurama was enjoying watching the wonderment in this girl's eyes. She squatted down to the ground and sat perfectly still as a small field mouse came close to her and stopped in front of her. She smiled softly at the little creature and slowly leaned forward so as not to frighten it away. She managed to gently scoop up the tiny rodent and held it up in front of her.

"Hello there." she said. The mouse's whiskers twitched. "Nice to meet you." the mouse started cleaning itself with its tiny paws. She giggled slightly, and set it back on the ground and watched it scurry off. Kurama thought it ironic that she made friends with a mouse, but then again the feline's "sister" was a wolf. Maybe it wasn't all that odd after all. She looked back at Kurama with a slightly more serious look on her face. "Kurama..." she trailed off, unsure of herself.

"Yes?" she stood to face him.

"Would you...give me a name?" she met his eyes, he face hopeful, tail swishing in anticipation behind her. He was taken off guard. To say he hadn't been expecting that would've been an understatement.

"You want me to name you?" he was curious. She nodded and smiled. He thought for a moment and studied her. After a minute he came up with something. "How about Mayu?"

She blinked. "Ma-yu" she tried it out and smiled. She looked up at the fox. "What does it mean?" she bounced slightly, peering curiously at him. He smiled charmingly.

"It means 'true gentleness'." He watched her smile and walk towards the pond. Just as he was about to follow her, He heard a short bark from behind him. He turned just in time to see a black form leap to slam into his side, knocking him face first into a puddle of mud.

Rayne watched as the man she just shoved into the mud sat up and wiped the muck out of his eyes and off his face. Not to mention he was soaked. She was pleased with her handiwork, she had shifted to wolf form, and for the first time in her life...it felt good. No searing pain, no fire in her veins. Her tail twitched in amusement as he looked at her with a shocked expression. To her surprise and distain, he started laughing which got her sister's attention. Who laughed as well and offered to help him up and suggested they go inside and he could wash up, and maybe change into some clean clothes.

Needless to say, that was exactly the opposite of what she wanted. She wanted him to leave her sister alone. Not for her sister to...be so friendly. She growled low in annoyance. She had seen the interest in his eyes when he looked at her sister. She didn't like it, not one bit. Sneaky, sly fox that he was. Not to say she didn't like him, but she didn't trust just anybody with the welfare of her sister. Not when they had taken care of each other their whole lives.

She sighed, and it came out as a low whine, before trotting off into the woods for a run. She needed to blow off some steam and just let her instincts rule her entire being. She needed to be wild, even if only for an hour or so. It just felt too good, the freedom of it. She could get used to this.

* * *

SD: Well that's it for now. It was another short chapter but I got it done in a short time. So...*watches as Owsana run around crazily eating pixie sticks*...this is why no one gives you sugar. *sweat drop*

Owsana: candycandycandycandyCANDY! *jumps onto the sofa and bounces around*

SD: Will work for chocolate...or reviews. Owsana won't gimme any..T-T

R&R plz!


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED AND EDITED**

SD: Well here we are again! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, it is much appreciated!

Owsana: *bounces in the room* Hi! *waves enthusiastically*

SD: Hi, why are you so happy?

Owsana: I brought my favorite bishi with me! ^_^ *in walks yami bakura*(yes I know he has nothing to do with this anime…)

SD: ...shit. *looks a bit frightened*

Owsana: *clueless* ^_^ Kura-kun!

YB: *smirks*

SD: eep! uuhh...right I don'townYuYuhakusho! *runs*

YB: *evil laugh*

Owsana: On with the story! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 5:

::With Rayne::

I could feel my paws hitting the ground in time with my racing heart. My muscles ached and my lungs burned. I'm not sure where I'm going, and I don't really care. I stop in a small clearing. There is a small pond nearby and a big willow tree in the center of the small meadow. I take a deep breath and take in all the smells. The scent of the recent rain in the air, the small creatures that scurry out of sight, the variety of plants and trees, they all smelled amazing. My senses were overwhelmed. I walk over to the pond to get a drink, to ease my dry throat. The water was cool and refreshing.

As I'm lapping up the water my ears twitch. What was that sound? I listen closer, and I realize I'm not alone. I turn towards the sound. It's coming from the bushes. My lip curls in a snarl and I bare my fangs out of reflex. I turn slightly; it's circling me, whatever it is. My eyes widen. I'm being hunted! Damn this thing to hell, it's not human, or any creature I've ever known. There is a foul odor in the air. I growl one more time, and it steps out from the brush. My hackles rise automatically. What the hell is this thing?

It was a creature that while it had a similar shape to a human, was not. It was too thin and its limbs were too long and wiry. Wicked looking claws twitched in anticipation. Its face was elongated into what could've been a reptile's snout. The eyes on each side of its head were yellow and its pupils horizontal slits of black. Its skin was a sickening grey green color and it had a long tail trailing behind it. It tested the air. Its lips curled in what could've been called a grin, if not for the row of long sharp fangs.

I growled and snarled waiting for an opening for its throat. For some reason, I don't think this one's going let me escape easily. It laughed and in a raspy voice called to me.

"Here doggy doggy. I'm a bit hungry for a sssnack." It chortled to itself, hissing slightly. Then it lunged.

* * *

::At the Temple::

Kurama sat waiting for his clothes to dry in borrowed sweat pants and a towel. That wolf had caught him off guard. Of course he had been a bit distracted. Of course Youko had a hand in that as well. His youko side had been bothering him all day about the newfound interest in the female feline. Apparently he found her as interesting as he did. This was going to be a problem, Youko was not one to give up something he wanted.

He sat on the floor in front of the sofa as said female was brushing out his hair. Perhaps not the best idea, but she had insisted that it was the least she could do to make up for her sister's behavior. Besides it felt nice, he hadn't had he his hair brushed by another for a long time. His mother was the last one to do so, and that was years ago.

Her gentle fingers pulled softly through his locks and brushed his scalp, gently freeing the tangles and smoothing his tresses. When she brushed the nape of his neck he shivered in pleasure and his eyes bled gold. He had to stop her now before he lost control of himself. Thankfully she didn't see this and mistook it as a sign he was cold, and dropped his hair, her hands leaving him. Concern showed on her face.

"You are cold?" she asked him, her head tilted in curiosity. The image was so cute he could only nod his head slowly in the affirmative. "I'll ask if your clothes are finished, yes?" she smiled and padded out of the room, a slight bounce in her step. She didn't want him to be cold. She found herself attracted to him, she saw him as a kindred spirit of sorts. His scent was similar to her and her sister's. Not completely human and part animal. Though a spirit fox isn't exactly an animal of the mortal world, but it was similar.

When she got to the laundry room, Yukina smiled at her and handed her the clothes she was pulling out of the dryer. She thanked the kind apparition, a smile beaming on her face as she took the warm clothes and headed back to the living room.

Kurama was working on calming his body and getting it back under control and he had managed to do so by the time she walked back into the room. When he looked at her he felt his other half stir slightly.

_**'Mine.' **_was all he heard before Youko settled completely. He inwardly sighed, this did not bode well.

"Here, they are finished." she smiled, happy to have done something useful. Her tail twitched and her ears perked up as if waiting for approval.

"Thank you." He gave her a grateful smile and went off to change. Mayu watched him leave, her tail twitched happily behind her as she admired him. She shook her head to change her train of thought to her sister. She wondered if she would be back soon. Something didn't seem right. It would be dinner soon, or so she was told. She dismissed that thought and went to the kitchen to see if she could help Yukina in the kitchen...or more like sit and observe Yukina and perhaps learn something in the process.

* * *

::Back in the Forest::

Rayne found herself on the ground once more. The damn thing was too fast, she couldn't dodge it fast enough. It laughed as she stumbled to get up once more. She growled at its arrogance. When it lunged again, she ducked at the last second and Lunged upward and caught its arm at the shoulder and bit down, tearing the flesh underneath.

'Shit. I wanted its throat..' she gave herself a mental shrug, shaking her head viciously in an attempt to tear off its limb.

It screeched in rage and tried to throw her off with its other arm, succeeding only in tearing its arm further. With another shake of her wolf head she tore the arm from its shoulder, blood spurting from the now gaping wound, and kicked off its chest to land haphazardly away. The useless limb landed on the ground nearby in the process.

Apparently she had just pissed it off, because it roared at her and flexed the deadly looking claws on the hand that was left. Its lips curled up into a snarl and it leaned forward to charge again. Rayne saw it happening as if it were in slow motion. She couldn't move, she watched as it started to run at her.

'I'm going to die..' she saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye, but she could not concern herself with it when she was about to be torn to shreds by a creature, a demon- that's what they called them wasn't it?- that was getting closer by the second. She dropped to the ground again just as it was in front of her, and saw a flicker of a shadow. She watched as the demon's flesh tore open from several areas, its eyes widening in its last moment before its life's blood exploded from the gashes that appeared, coating Rayne's fur as its body fell to pieces in front of her.

The stench of it reached her and she gagged. 'Who...?' she looked to her right and saw Hiei, his katana drawn and tainted with the blood of the dead creature. She stepped towards him as he cleaned and sheathed the weapon he so expertly wielded. When she neared him she caught the scent of blood on the breeze. It didn't smell foul like the other; she looked at Hiei and managed to keep eye contact.

'It's only a scratch.' The voice in her mind startled her, and she jumped slightly. She assumed the voice was his. Only, his lips hadn't moved. She cocked her head to the side and saw him smirk. 'Yes baka-ookami, it's me.'

'Oh...so, you can hear me?' he nodded and scowled slightly as he tried to examine his wound.

The damn lower class demon had managed to catch him in the side before he killed it. Of course it probably didn't realize that when it had managed to do it. This is what he gets for babysitting. Stupid hybrid couldn't make it easy for him, going off and getting into trouble; weak thing that she was. He scoffed to himself.

While Hiei was lost in his thoughts Rayne came up beside him and nudged his hand out of the way. He glared at her fiercely for being so bold as to touch him. She ignored it well and he growled at her.

'Leave me alone.' she didn't seem bothered by it and tugged on the tear in his shirt -a black sleeveless- opening the tear to give her a better view of the ''scratch'' on his left side. 'I said leave me alone!' she looked back at him as he put his hand on the hilt of his katana and gave him a wolfish grin.

'No.' was the simple reply. She pushed him with her body until he sat down against a tree that was conveniently nearby.

"I don't need your help, _pup._" he spoke to her out loud, getting frustrated. Rayne snorted at his intended insult. She put her paw against him to hold him still and turned her head to look at the wound. It didn't look too deep but it was no scratch. She leaned forward and started lapping at the gash. Hiei jumped under her, shock clear on his features. 'What are you _doing?_' he moved to push her away and she snarled and snapped at his hand in warning.

'I'm cleaning it. Hold still.' Hiei, as anyone who knew him already knew, didn't like to be told what to do.

'I'll do it myself, you stupid wolf.' she bristled at being called stupid. She decided to ignore him and licked the wound a little harsher than necessary, Hiei snorted at her attempts.

'Consider it payment.' she told him softly with her thoughts, knowing he would hear. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and raised an eyebrow in question. Getting the meaning she continued. 'For saving my life…twice in fact.' Hiei only grunted in acknowledgment, choosing to ignore her and let her have her way, although only grudgingly so.

She finished and sat back looking at her handiwork. The canine saliva had helped to stop the bleeding and cleaned the area, making sure that there would be no infection. It was the same method she had used on her sister and herself on several occasions. As soon as she had relented Hiei had leapt to his feet, giving her a scowl and a short nod before disappearing from sight.

She decided it would be best if she took a swim before heading back, seeing as she was covered in the reek of that creatures blood. The stench was almost unbearable, unlike Hiei's blood which had smelled sweeter and had tasted so as well. She wasn't going to do a taste comparison, likely this blood would taste as foul as it smelled. Her nose wrinkled at the thought.

Rayne stretched her body, she was a little sore and there would be bruises on her skin when she turned back. She trotted over to the water to rid her fur of the blood lest the odor stain her skin; deciding to head back afterwards. Food should be ready soon and she didn't want to miss a meal when she didn't have to. Her stomach growled in emphasis of her hunger. With that she headed back to the temple.

* * *

SD: *whispers* well that's all I have for this chapter I'll update soon, k? *hiding in the closet, with a chair against the door*

Owsana: *walks in the closet* Whatchya doin?

SD: *sweat drop* heh...oops, I forgot the door opens differently...heh heh *hears bakura walking down the hall* Well, I must run for my life, I'll see you next chapter...hopefully...*takes off*

R&R plz! ^_^


	7. UPDATE! Authors Note

****Author's Note****

I am now going to revise and update this story as I can…I hope I find the time, I've been busy so I hope you forgive me. Thank you for being so patient, and I thank all of my reviewers. It may be a while until I get the next chapter up simply because I want it to be good and worth the wait that I've tortured you guys with. *sheepish grin* Sorry? .


End file.
